Telefonema Interdimensional
by T. Lecter
Summary: No dia que o Byakuya ligar querendo falar de mim ou comigo, juro, canto Coisinha Sexy pra ele no telefone." Fic sobre as promessas que não se devem fazer ao acaso...


**Telefonema Interdimensional**

-

_"No dia que o Byakuya ligar querendo falar de mim ou comigo, juro, canto Coisinha Sexy pra ele no telefone."_

-

Sabe as promessas ridículas que o ser humano faz durante a vida? Em especial, durante a adolescência? Pois é. Minha vida é recheada de promessas adolescentes idiotas e vergonhosas a ponto de me colocar em situações constrangedoras até quando estou sozinho.

_Ou no telefone e com platéia, se for o caso._

O meu problema chegou a proporções astronômicas e desafinadas quando eu estava no auge de minha empolgação para mais uma vez tirar sarro da cara do simpaticíssimo _Senhor-Shinigami-Capitão-Kuchiki-Byakuya-Do-Sexto-Esquadrão._ Sabe aquele tipo de pessoa que você não vai querer como babá do seu filho? Pois é. É ele.

Seria confortante saber que mais pessoas fazem promessas como a minha em público - como eu fiz, mas duvido muito que existam tantas cabeças preenchidas com excremento de ursos de pelúcia como a minha, capazes de fazer tal coisa assim, tão desprevenidamente.

Sou um asno. Uma anta de galocha amarrada num toco no meio do sertão paraibano no Brasil. Pelo menos meu senso geográfico não foi afetado.

A minha desgraça se deu quando num belo dia de sol, nuvens fofas rodeavam a paisagem espiritual da Soul Society. Eu estava no mundo humano, feliz da vida, tomando um suco e aturando os shinigamis desajustados que vivem perambulando por aqui.

Estávamos no Urahara's Shop. Quem éramos nós? Ah, por favor! Um cento de gente! Sabe, o Toshirou - baixinho com cabelo de pintinho, a Matsumoto - se for mais fácil para você imaginar um par de peitos bem grandes, fique a vontade; o Renji - aquele ser de tatuagens no corpo inteiro. Sim, inteiro mesmo. _(E não interessa como eu sei disso, interessa?)_; o Yumichika - a flor da Soul Society, se não me engano; o Ikkaku - que não é careca, mas desprovido de cabelos; a Ururu - menina do capeta; o Jinta - criatura estranha de cabelos vermelhos, o Tessai-san - e não gosto de lembrar dele me aquecendo quando tive febre; e o Urahara-san - não preciso fazer comentários sobre o doido do chapéu... fora a Yoruichi em sua forma de gato e mais o Ishida, a Inoue e o Chad. Ah, é claro que o Kon estava lá também, enchendo o meu saco.

O assunto que me levou a desgraça era aquele mesmo.

- O Byakuya é um imbecil metido a besta. A Rukia que me perdoe - e sim, fui eu quem disse isso.

- Não fale assim do Taichou! - um bolinho de arroz tingido de verde limão para quem adivinhar quem foi a pessoa feliz que disse isso.

- Cala a boca, Renji. É só a verdade.

- Kuchiki-sama é uma boa pessoa, Ichigo - falou a Senhora dos Seios fartos. - Bem lá no fundo...

- Bem no fundo mesmo, então! Pessoa desagradável. É anti-social e não sabe conversar com ninguém sem que pareça que está dando ordens.

- Ele é bem gentil ao telefone, se você quer mesmo saber - disse Yumichika, esbanjando sorrisos.

- Só se o assunto base for a próxima novela das oito ou a última moda em penteados franceses.

- Não fale assim, Ichigo! O Kuchiki-taichou ignora telefonemas que não sejam realmente importantes. Ele jamais atenderia um telefonema para assuntos banais assim.

- Que papo-furado. Aquele projeto de puto frígido desprovido de senso de humor não me agrada, e pronto. E aposto que ele atende qualquer telefonema só pra ter o prazer de mandar o pobre que o ligou ir ao quinto dos infernos fazer um chá para o diabo.

- Mas você gosta da nee-san, e ela é irmã dele - os comentários do Kon são sempre tão desnecessários que me dão vontade de rasgá-lo em três partes e dar para um cachorro faminto morder.

- Rukia está para Byakuya como você está para o Mike Tyson.

- Sinceramente, Ichigo, - lá vem o Renji defender sua donzela aflita. - você não conhece mesmo o Kuchiki-taichou. Ele é muito rígido com pessoas irresponsáveis, sim. Tanto que evita atender telefonemas interdimensionais quando um dos shinigamis do sexto esquadrão liga daqui da Terra. A não ser que ele tenha recebido informações diretas de outros esquadrões sobre alguma situação complicada por aqui.

- Pois eu aposto a minha bunda como ele atende - eu poderia apostar algo assim, sendo que eu tinha plena consciência de que nenhum shinigami em seu estado de juízo normal me entregaria um celular para que eu tirasse a prova. Mas quem disse que Shinigamis tem juízo?

- Não brinque com fogo!

- Onde está aquele seu celular interdimensional, Renji? - botei minha melhor cara de zombaria nessa.

Ouvi alguns suspiros de desaprovação vindo de todo o ambiente, mas eu estava decidido. Alguém como o Byakuya não perderia mesmo a chance de xingar alguém. Conheço bem aquele tipinho! Não foi ele quem me chamou para uma conversa a sós na casa dele apenas para me pedir para que nunca mais o chamasse pelo primeiro nome? Quem perde tempo com uma asneira dessas, perde tempo atendendo o telefone.

É claro que no meu íntimo mais profundo eu desejava ardentemente que ele de fato não atendesse. O que eu diria se ele atendesse? "Olá, Severino, vamos tomar um Bacardi na taverna do Bartolomeu mais tarde?". Mas eu não seria Kurosaki Ichigo se não mostrasse a todos o quanto eu desconfio da integridade moral do Kuchiki Byakuya.

- Seu celular, Renji. Dá aqui - ele não me daria nunca!

E, é claro, também, que eu estava rezando para o imbecil do Renji não ter a cara-de-pau de me emprestar o celular para que eu passasse um trote ao seu tão querido e amado capitão. Mas a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas...

- Toma, liga então.

- _Como é que é_? - eu preciso comentar sobre o quão surpreso, aturdido e assustado eu fiquei ao notar que o Renji estava louco de vontade de ver quebrar a cara ligando e sendo ignorado pelo Byakuya? - Ah, mas pensando melhor, Renji, você é o tenente dele! É claro que ele te atenderia.

- Você apostou que ele atende. Eu digo que não. Se ele perder, eu passo um mês sem encher o seu saco com piadinhas idiotas e ainda lavo suas roupas.

Isso seria ótimo. Mas se ele não atendesse, eu teria de fazer o quê? Dar a bunda pro Renji?

- E se ele não atender?

Um silêncio mortal e doloroso pairou na sala. Senti olhares pontiagudos cutucando o meu traseiro quando lembrei da aposta ao vento que lancei. Mas eu tenho bons amigos.

- O Kurosaki entra no grupo de _Corte & Costura_.

Não posso dizer que a alternativa do Ishida fosse a mais feliz de todas as que passaram pela minha cabeça. No entanto era com certeza melhor que botar meu traseiro a prêmio.

- Fechado! - Eu não sou louco de esperar alguém lembrar da proposta anterior!

- _Acho válido_ - concordou Renji com um sorrisinho sacana.

De boa? Acho que todo mundo sabe que o Byakuya não vai atender e eu vou ser obrigado a costurar a bunda do Kon toda vez que eu resolver chutá-lo com mais força. Mas, pensando bem, melhor mesmo que ele nem atenda. Não estou psicologicamente preparado para um diálogo telefônico com aquele ser.

Peguei o celular com tanta relutância, que eu parecia estar com medo do bicho começar a cuspir fogo ou morder meus dedos quando eu começasse a cutucá-lo. Renji notou meu pânico e, prestativo como ele só, discou direto para a Soul Society. O tempo de espera foi insuportável. Uma, duas, três, quatro chamadas. E eu já ia todo serelepe dar pulinhos e dizer "Perdi! Perdi! Ele não atendeu!" E já estava conformado em ser o próximo aluno nota dez do curso de Corte & Costura. Mas como eu sou o humano mais azarado, macumbado e desprovido de dias felizes do mundo, eis o que eu ouvi:

- Se é para falar dos Menos que surgiram no sul de Karakura, o problema já foi resolvido. Se não, _o que é_?

E eu lá sabia o que era? Eu tinha acabado de ganhar a aposta. Ótimo. Renji lavaria minhas cuecas e eu seria o Rei. Mas eu estava embasbacadamente mudo diante da voz do maldito Byakuya. E timidez o caralho! Era a mais pura falta do que dizer mesmo.

- Ahn, _não era pra ter atendido_. - Depois de um milênio de mudez isso foi a única coisa que me veio à cabeça. É, é ridículo, eu sei. Mas quando você liga para uma pessoa com a intenção de não ser atendido isso costuma acontecer, sabe? A cabeça entra em curto e você a princípio só faz murmurar alguma porra sem sentido nenhum, como se um monte de gatos estivessem aprendendo a miar dentro do seu cérebro.

- O quê? Kurosaki Ichigo?

- Byakuya, oi! - se eu fosse um avestruz, minha cara estaria enfiada no chão. Todos naquela sala me observavam como se eu tivesse um macaco saindo pelo meu nariz.

- Oi.

Perfeito. Ficamos ambos mudos, e aqui na Terra havia um monte de gente feliz rindo da minha simpática expressão de pânico.

- Então, pois é...

- Tem algo a dizer, Kurosaki?

- Ah, não! Na verdade só liguei mesmo pra dar um oi.

- Claro. Então boa noite.

- Boa noite, beijo!

Beijo? BEIJO? B-E-I-J-O? Eu realmente mandei um beijo para o Kuchiki Byakuya? Um doce, molhado, caramelado e colorido beijo para Kuchiki Byakuya? Ó lua, caia sobre a minha cabeça e devolva minha sanidade!

Isso foi o cúmulo de todos os ridículos que já vivi. E o pior não é saber que ele ouviu. Não. O pior é lembrar que toda a manada de protéticos está me observando, só esperando a hora certa para cair matando - e rindo - sobre mim.

- Bom... - comecei. Só comecei.

As gargalhadas ganharam o ambiente. O Renji ria menos... talvez por lembrar que ele é quem cuidaria da higiene de minhas roupas, mas o resto ria como se o Barney estivesse dando piruetas ao meu lado e me chamando de Meu Amor. O Toshirou evitou rir, mas parecia bem inteirado sobre a desgraça que é mandar um beijo para o Byakuya.

- Certo, Ichigo. Você ganhou - Renji pegou o celular das minhas mãos e limitou-se a soltar um sôfrego suspiro de decepção. - O taichou vai querer saber por que deixei você usar meu celular. Capaz até de ligar para perguntar.

- Relaxa, Renji! - recuperando um pouco do meu orgulho, da auto-estima e da idiotice comum à minha pessoa, eis que ferrei linda e sedutoramente com a minha reputação. - No dia que o Byakuya ligar querendo falar de mim ou comigo, juro, canto Coisinha Sexy pra ele no telefone.

Das duas, uma: ou Deus está de sacanagem comigo ou eu sou a pessoa mais idiota do mundo para fazer promessas idiotas. Ou ambas as alternativas, sei lá. Só sei que em qualquer que seja a situação quem se ferra sou eu.

Por quê?

Simples.

Por que o Byakuya ligou quase que imediatamente depois de eu prometer esse absurdo.

Você tem noção do que é a música Coisinha Sexy? Não? Sorte a sua. Sorte mesmo. Até hoje não sei por que cargas d'água eu aprendi a cantá-la. E, por todas as casas do Zodíaco, nunca foi tão ruim conhecer uma música tosca.

- Ichigo, atenda você! E cante como somente uma diva cantaria!

Você consegue imaginar o Hitsugaya Toshirou dizendo isso? Nem eu. Mas foi o Yumichika quem disse e eu achei tão natural que nem fiquei chocado. Porém só imaginar a mim mesmo vestindo roupa indecente, bota de couro e uma peruca loira, cantando e dançando ao lado de caras musculosos que me ergam no alto e me chamem de rainha, tudo isso ao som da música Coisinha Sexy... Céus. Nem o apocalipse poderia ser mais desastroso.

- Eu não vou atender coisa nenhuma! Quem garante que eu sou o assunto central deste telefonema feliz em plena tarde de domingo?

- Homens de verdade cumprem suas promessas...

- Isso é muito interessante vindo de um Urso de Pelúcia Falante, Kon!

E o telefone tocando...

- Alô? - Renji atendeu, conversou por uns instantes com o Byakuya e eu já me sentia um campeão por não ter ouvido meu nome. Às vezes eu gosto do Renji. - Ichigo, o Kuchiki-taichou quer falar com você.

Só às vezes.

- Comigo?

- Você é Kurosaki Ichigo, não é?

Sinceramente? Nessa hora eu preferia ser o dedo mindinho perdido do presidente do Brasil.

- Oi, Byakuya...

- Cante.

Não é preciso ser um gênio para saber o quão indignado, desesperado e aflito eu fiquei. O Renji tivera a cara-de-pau, a audácia, a falta de princípios e equilíbrio mental para informar ao Kuchiki Byakuya sobre a minha vã promessa tola?

É.

- Cantar? - se eu desafinei ou não, nem me lembro. Só sei que não sou de voltar com o que digo e voltar atrás naquele momento seria chamar o Byakuya de Senhor-Supremo-que-deixou-Kurosaki-Ichigo-no-chinelo. E eu definitivamente não queria isso.

Aí foi só encarar uma última vez os rostos que se voltaram para mim, subitamente interessados e brincalhões. E, acredite, foi a visão mais pavorosa que eu já tive na vida até hoje.

Aí eu cantei.

Queria que você tivesse uma mísera noção do que é cantar Coisinha Sexy via telefone para alguém que realmente deixa você tremendo só por existir. É, como posso dizer, assustador. Não que tenha sido uma experiência ruim como chupar cupim numa noite de inverno debaixo de uma choupana. Mas, convenhamos, o homem do outro lado da linha limitava-se a ouvir e fingir não rir da minha cara e, pasme, no auge da cantoria eu me interrompi e berrei:

- Já chega!

E o que o infeliz diz?

- Falta o refrão.

Não. O Byakuya não é gente.

Achando pouca a minha humilhação de estar cantarolando uma canção de índole duvidosa diante de uma multidão de shinigamis e humanos bizarros que se divertem com a desgraça alheia, ainda quer que eu cante o refrão! É claro. Coisinha Sexy.

O que vou prometer da próxima vez? Se ele me chamar para sair eu dou pra ele?

Melhor não prometer mais nada na vida.

Nunca se sabe o que se passa pela cabeça de alguém que deseja ouvir Coisinha Sexy pelo celular. É doentio. Claro que prometer cantar tal coisa não é algo que uma pessoa normal deva fazer, mas aí aceitar a provocação?

Piedade.

Só orando mesmo.

* * *

**N/A**: O Ministério das Fanfics adverte: Qualquer referência constando nesta fanfic TEVE a intenção de ofender os participantes da história na qual ela foi baseada. BRIMKS, FOI MARA.

Convenhamos que depois de escrever uma fic com o tema "Escorrega, abaixa e créu" no fandom de Death Note, essa aqui foi fichinha. E depois da pérola "Correio intermundos", nada mais válido que um telefonema interdimensional.

E Dan, largue de ser fresco e faça já a continuação dessa fic, sob o ponto de vista do Byakuya ò.ó, beijosmil s2

Ah, e por falar em Dan, confesso que ele já me fez cantar Coisinha Sexy pra ele no telefone pq eu prometi que se ele voltasse a ligar pra mim eu cantaria. Valeu, cara, você é show de bola (Y). E confesso que a primeira coisa que eu disse pra ele no dia que nos falamos a primeira vez foi "Ahn, não era pra ter atendido". Foi um loosho. /Conta as intimidades pra galhere/ É porque nós somos um, mermão _ E confesso também que essa fic só nasceu por conta disso. HSUAEHOUAIEHSEOIUSAHEIOASUE bgsmeliga s2

Por fim, isso é, também, uma homenagem póstuma a fic das fics, Coisinha Sexy. Uma obra inigualável que se fez presente certa vez no Fanfiction e se foi para nunca mais voltar. Fica aqui minha dor por sua partida, Vaca Shinigami s2

Sobre o 30cookies, Tema TELEFONEMA. 8D


End file.
